


Vanilla Not

by xilverlining



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Seungwoo, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Food Play, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Seungyoun, ryeonseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: It's a hot day in the summer. Seungyoun came home from the convenience store, bringing vanilla popsicle but only one. Seungwoo asks if he can have a taste. They end up tasting it together in various ways.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Vanilla Not

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/x1lverlining/status/1200761519358636033

"Seungyounie… Can I taste that?"

It's a hot day in the summer. Seungyoun just came home from the convenience store, buying daily necessities and snacks, with vanilla popsicle on his hand. He only bought one because he's afraid it might melt on the way home if he got some for Seungwoo as well.

Seungwoo begs to Seungyoun like a little kid. There's no way Seungyoun can refuse. Heck, he will give anything, everything to Seungwoo if he asks.

"Here, Seungwoo-hyung. There's only half of it left, though. You can take it all." He hands it over to Seungwoo, who takes it directly using his mouth instead of by hand. Seungyoun feels his brain freezing up. Not from the ice. But from the sight of Seungwoo licking the popsicle while still sitting down on the sofa. Seungyoun gulps his own saliva.

"Ah, it's melting…"

The weather today is hot. So hot that the popsicle melts onto Seungwoo's chin, down to his neck. Seungyoun snaps. His instinct gets the better of him, overthrows any common sense left in his mind.

Seungyoun quickly bends over to push Seungwoo onto the sofa and licks his neck and sucks it deep.

"Aahn! What's the matter, Seungyo-"

Seungyoun doesn't answer, he keeps biting and kissing Seungwoo's neck until it shows some red marks. Some weird ideas got into his head. His right hand is still holding the popsicle. He pulls up Seungwoo's shirt using his left hand, showing Seungwoo's fair chest and his slightly erect, rosy pink nipples.

Seungwoo got flustered. His heartbeat becomes louder and faster seeing Seungyoun's foxy eyes look like they're clouded with so much lust.

"Blame the hot weather, Seungwoo-hyung. I'm losing my mind, craving for something cold and sweet." Seungyoun says as he rubs the remaining popsicle on Seungwoo's right nipple.

"Hyaah- It's cold! Aah…"

"Fufu… It looks like you're leaking milk from your nipples, hyung." Seungyoun says as he sucks Seungwoo's nipple, slightly biting playfully and licks circling around it.

"Seungyounie… Aaahnn-"

He continues licking while his right hand rubs the popsicle on Seungwoo's left nipple this time. He's not giving Seungwoo any mercy.

"Nnnhh! I can't… Not both at once- Haah…"

Seungyoun's mouth let go of the nipple and drips some saliva on it, making it looks so wet, almost like the liquid came out from the nipple. He proceeds to suck the left nipple. His left hand pinches the other nipple, turning it even redder than before. Seungwoo's eyes teared up. The stimulus seems too much for him to handle.

"Seungyounie, please... Uuhnn- Nothing will come out even if you suc- Aahh!"

Seungwoo's moans get louder it makes Seungyoun impatient. Seungyoun's breathing gets heavier and his pants around the crotch feel so tight. The remaining popsicle has melted onto his hand and arm.

"Hey, Seungwoo-hyung… Do you want to taste me, too?"

Seungyoun pulls down his shorts to let out his throbbing hard dick. He rubs the sticky liquid from his hand on it. Seungwoo must be losing his mind as well. He looks needily at Seungyoun, licks his own upper lip and nods.

"Want…"

Seungwoo gets up to reach Seungyoun. He licks Seungyoun's length carefully, trying to clean every bit of vanilla liquid on it, not leaving any drops. His tongue runs through the underside, Seungyoun's favorite, sweet spot.

"Haahh… Yes, there- Your tongue feels so good, hyung…"

Seungwoo is not forgetting to run his slender fingers on the scrotum while doing so. Then he licks and sucks the tip just like the way he eats the popsicle earlier. He knows what Seungyoun likes, every nook and cranny.

Seungyoun shudders and lets out a long sigh of pleasure. But he needs something more. He grabs Seungwoo's head and shoves the dick deep into his mouth, making him whimpers in shock.

"Hmmph!!"

He pulls and thrusts to feel the warmth of Seungwoo's mouth, touching the upper and the sides of the mouth wall, making Seungwoo gags from time to time.

"Ungh! Hyung- I'm close-"

"-younie… Give it all to me-"

"Haaahh-!"

The sudden vibration from Seungwoo's voice shocks Seungyoun that he came right after that, releasing all his thick white liquid inside Seungwoo's mouth. Seungwoo opens his mouth and shows it to Seungyoun.

"There's so much coming out… Look…"

"Hyung?! I swear to god-"

Seungyoun got hard again. He shoves his fingers into Seungwoo's mouth this time. He plays around the tongue, trying to make his fingers wet using Seungwoo's saliva and his own cum. Seungwoo sucks the fingers like he's intoxicated. He won't let go until Seungyoun pulls them out himself. He whines wanting for more.

Seungyoun pulls down Seungwoo's shorts, only to reveal that Seungwoo had already come since a while ago. His shorts are drenched and sticky. Seungwoo looks embarrassed at the fact that he came only with the nipple-teasing and sucking Seungyoun's dick. He covers his face with his hands.

"Don't stare too much, Seungyounie…"

"Haha, why? Everything about you is beautiful, hyung. I want to stare at you as much as I want."

Seungyoun spreads Seungwoo's legs open. He inserts two fingers into Seungwoo's twitching hole, moving them around to find the sweet spot.

"A-aahhn! Seungyo- There… Haa-"

"Here?" Seungyoun rubs the spot multiple times while staring at Seungwoo's lustful expressions.

"Seungyounie… N-not just fingers- Rub me deeper..." Seungwoo begs with teary eyes.

"You're really- Don't complain if it hurts later."

Seungyoun grabs Seungwoo's thighs and spread them wider, shoving all his dick into Seungwoo's hole in one thrust. He pulls and thrusts right away, fast, not leaving any break for Seungwoo. Seungwoo moans loudly, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Hyaahn! I-it hurts- but so good… It feels so good, Seungyounie- More! Haahh-"

"You asked for it- Hnnh!"

Seungwoo got tighter, it's like Seungwoo is the one devouring Seungyoun, not the other way around. Seungwoo wraps his arms around Seungyoun's shoulders.

"Seungyounie… Kiss…"

Seungyoun's heart melts. He kisses Seungwoo's lips softly, sucks the upper and lower lip and finally entwined their tongues together. Seungwoo sucks Seungyoun's tongue hungrily.

"Hyung... I'm going to cum, let me go-"

"No! Release it inside me... Aahhn-"

"Fuc-"

Seungyoun releases all his load inside Seungwoo, who came at the same time and spurts sperm all over Seungyoun's shirt, some got onto his chin.

"Mmmmhhn! -younie… It's hot… You filled me up-"

Seungwoo licks the splattered white liquid on Seungyoun's chin while saying, "Thanks for the meal."


End file.
